Dawn's First Light
by LoveWillFindYou
Summary: If I were to die now, I would have no regrets, except that I didn’t get to spend an eternity with my angel. This is my version of Breaking Dawn, just as I hoped it would be. I hope you like it! Please Rate and Review!
1. Prologue

I've known since the beginning that it was entirely possible and completely likely that I would die as a result of this love. I've known since the beginning that even if I managed to survive this love, I probably couldn't do so with my humanity intact.

Yet strangely enough, I would consider my life complete. Complete only because I have had the honor of experiencing an all-consuming love. If I were to die now, I would have no regrets, except that I didn't get to spend an eternity with my angel.


	2. Heart Attack

"Bella, love, there really is nothing to worry about. What's the worst that could happen?" Edward crooned in his velvet voice, lips at my ear.

"He could say no," I stated matter-of-factly, flipping the channel leisurely without bothering to see what was playing. Edward squeezed me gently – his arms were wrapped around my waist with his hands folded lightly on my stomach. This position was difficult to manage on Charlie's ancient, sagging sofa, yet there was no place I would rather be than here in Edward's marble grasp.

"In all honesty, Bella, nothing could ever stop us," I felt him smile as he tenderly pressed his lips into my left temple, "Besides, Renee already agreed, and we've always knew her views were stronger than Charlie's." I was still not convinced.

I breathed in deeply, hoping to rid myself of all nerves on the exhale, but still found my fingers to be trembling slightly. I eyed the gun belt that hung ominously on the hook nearest the door. Well, that would be convenient.

"So, how are Angela and Ben doing? Talked to her recently?" Edward asked randomly, kissing my cheek now. The combination of his words and kisses was clearly meant to serve as a diversion, which was successful.

"They are both fine. I think they are planning on sharing a dorm in the fall. And I know you are trying to distract me, Edward Cullen!" I teased with false irritation, peeking up at him to see his all too innocent expression. And then he noticed the nervous shaking of my fingers, the way I twisted them over and over. His hands, once intertwined, left my stomach and began to rub my lower thigh reassuringly.

"Really Bella," Edward sighed, but I saw through his casual tone. There was some anxiousness behind his words, too, though only someone who knew his voice perfectly would have been able to detect it.

Suddenly, I was off of Edward's chest and sitting somewhat more normally beside him, only our fingers interlaced. He glanced at me from the corner of his eye and nodded. Within seconds, the door swung open and wet, rubber boots squeaked against the tiled floor.

"Hello, Charlie," Edward said politely, rising as my father entered our humble, outdated kitchen, "How was your trip?" I followed Edward as he approached my father.

Charlie grumpily threw down a small metal box besides the door and slung his rain slicker over the back of Edward's chair, despite the close proximity of the coat hanger. This was going to be more difficult than I had thought.

"I drove all day with Billy to this new place he told me about. Right when we pulled up, it started pouring. Damn Washington," He grumbled under his breath, shaking out his drenched hair like a puppy.

I glanced at Edward, whose eyes were suddenly intensely focused on me, his head nodding – urging me on, despite Charlie's obvious mood.

"Um, dad?" I asked, knotting my fingers behind my back.

"What is it, Bells?" Charlie's eyes instantly shot up and locked with mine, all knowing. He read my tone and the creases in his forehead deepened.

"Could I…could _we_ talk to you for a moment, please?" I noticed the formality in my own voice.

"What is it?" Charlie asked again, gaze turning to Edward, his eyes narrowing as his fatherly instincts interceded and overwhelmed his manners, "And I think I'd rather stand."

I shot an angry look at Edward, recalling Harry Clearwater's heart attack not too long ago. Charlie was the same age as Harry, and this news definitely had the ability to stop his heart.

"ISABELLA!" Charlie bellowed in his suddenly thunderous voice, "What is it?!" His face had turned a startling shade of plum.

"Actually Charlie," Edward interjected as he reached for my hand once more, "Bella and I have some wonderful news for you. In fact, nothing could be better." His thumb stroked the back of my hand as he spoke.

Charlie sunk into the nearest chair, the slits that were his eyes spewed daggers at Edward. He crossed his arms, his face fading to a deep scarlet.

"DadEdwardandIaregettingmarried," I blurted out without thinking. Charlie's head whipped around to face me. Edward spun around with shock stamped across his expression and I flushed.

"I…you…oh thank goodness," Charlie sighed, and his posture relaxed as the tension left his shoulders.

"Dad?" I asked, looking at Charlie suspiciously.

"Charlie?" Edward's brow furrowed.

"Well if that's all," Charlie muttered, rising to his feet again and moving to the fridge, which he searched thoroughly.

I stood there for a few moments, speechless as I watched my father move through the kitchen, heating up some spaghetti from Tuesday night.

"You aren't mad?" I finally managed, leaning into Edward's shoulder.

"I was at first, right after_ he_ returned from Alaska or wherever it was. I expected you two to marry then. But you didn't and I've been prepared ever since. Really Bells, did you think I was_ that_ oblivious?"

"I, uh, no. I just, um." I shifted my weight awkwardly as I blushed.

"So we have your blessing then, Charlie?" Edward pressed, still not convinced. He knew Charlie's reply as soon as Charlie's mind did, but still listened intently to his answer, almost as though he needed verbal confirmation.

"Yup," Charlie responded nonchalantly, stirring his pasta. I watched, stunned into silence as my father flopped down on his favorite recliner and changed the channel. Only then did I realize that I had flipped the station to a Spanish soap opera. How did I not notice that before?

I struggled to process what I had just witnessed. Renee hadn't been too difficult. Charlie hadn't seemed to care once he realized that no one had died, but rather his teenage daughter would be marrying her first and only boyfriend – who happened to be a vampire.

"Thank you Charlie. This means so much to Bella and I," Edward said, truth ringing in every word. My father spun his fork in his pasta and pushed it into his already full mouth before grunting his reply. The action left a trail of marinara sauce down his chin, though he was too consumed in the big game to notice. Typical Charlie.

"Well," Edward continued with a squeeze of my hand, "I better get going. See you soon, Charlie. Goodnight, Bella." He pulled my hair away from my face and kissed my cheek lovingly, his fingers lingering there.

"What?" I nearly shouted, stunned. It was only eight o'clock! Edward gave me a look and I quickly added, "I will uh, walk Edward out."

We put on our coats and headed outside, the rain pounding the pavement fiercely and turning our lawn into one large puddle. Edward's Volvo was parked in front of the vacant house next door, and I followed him there.

"Where are you going?"

Edward chuckled quietly, "I'm going hunting. I think you should spend some time with Charlie, let him know how much his approval means to us."

"You'll be back, though, right? Later tonight?" I was still surprised by the abrupt change in our conversation. I realized that my voice sounded like I was pleading with him, but I remained unashamed.

Edward shrugged, "I'm not sure either way. But I love you, Bella Swan." He took both of my hands in his and then leaned in to kiss me. Our kiss began lightly, normally, but quickly deepened as rain clattered off of his hard skin. Unexpectedly, his hands forcefully – yet still softly – seized my face and pulled me closer. There we stood in the rain, consumed only in each other. At last, I was forced to pull away, gasping for air, but I wanted to continue. The expansion of our physical boundaries was something I couldn't deny enjoying.

"I love you, too," I breathed, reaching out to stroke his cheek as he ducked into the car.Edward started the Volvo, but the door remained open. I watched as he fastened his seatbelt and prepared to leave.

"Three weeks," Edward murmured, looking at up me from behind dark lashes. When our eyes met again, his were glowing, twinkling with excitement and love. I could look at them forever, "Goodnight, love."

And with that, he drove off.

**Author's Note: **Hey there! Thanks so much for reading the first chapter. I hope you liked it. Updates will be frequent and the chapters long, so make sure to add "Dawn's First Light" to story alert so you don't miss anything. This chapter may not be the best, but I promise it gets better. Be prepared for lots of twists and turns, but my favorite part of the amazing Twilight Saga is the romance – so be expecting even more cute, Edward and Bella moments that I know we all love! Thanks again. Be sure to check back, and R/R!!

**-LoveWillFindYou**


	3. Midnight Escapades

**Author's Note: **Wow! Thanks so much for the great responses. I'm very glad you all liked the first chapter. Here is the next, and it is more of a random one shot. I've had the idea for a while, and I thought it could fit in nicely, though. I hope you agree! :)

**-LoveWillFindYou**

_"Three weeks," Edward murmured, looking at up me from behind dark lashes. When our eyes met again, his were glowing, twinkling with excitement and love. I could look at them forever, "Goodnight, love."_

_And with that, he drove off._

The storm only grew worse as the night continued - the rain hammered my window with such force I expected it to shatter. Even after all my time in Forks, storms such as these still caused me a great deal of sleep deprivation.

"Ah," I rolled over into my pillow and bunched my sheets in anguish. Now more than ever, I wished to succumb to sleep. But without Edward here - without the soothing voice, the captivating melody of my lullaby, his sheer presence – there was no hope for sleep to return to me. The state of limbo between slumber and alertness is somewhat like torture, I decided.

"Ug," I groaned again, twisting so my sheets were knotted around my ankles.

"Shh, Bella, love, shh," A familiar voice whispered from somewhere across the room. My head instantly left my pillow at the sound as I fight the darkness, searching for him with fingers outstretched.

"Oh, Edward!" I said too loudly, and he shut me quickly with a cold hand over my lips. I kissed the palm that closed my mouth and with a small creak of my old mattress, he was besides me, holding me close within seconds. He planted a kiss at the base of my throat, and I let me head fall forward on top of his, running my hands through his soft, bronze locks.

"Hi," Edward said cheerfully, though in a hushed tone. His lips worked their way to mine, before releasing me and lying down next to mine, holding nothing but my hand. We both stared up at the ceiling in silence for a few moments.

In one of those inhuman, too-fast moments, Edward was suddenly positioned next to me, propped up by his elbow, chin cupped in his hand, "So, I was thinking about something and I have an idea."

"Oh?" I asked, somewhat surprised by the clear spontaneity in his voice. Even in the moonless night, I could have sworn I saw his eyed twinkle.

"Since you can't sleep, I was thinking we could go on a drive, if you wanted. The Volvo is nice and warm and entirely dry," He shrugged towards the window, which was still being assaulted by the rain, "Just talk a bit. Not about the wedding or plans or our nerves, but just talk. I'll even drive slowly."

I was taken aback by the spontaneity in his words, but entirely eager and willing to carry out his idea, "Edward, that would be…wonderful. Really wonderful."

He chuckled under his breath, "I was hoping you might say that."

Before I had time to register it, we were off the bed – me in his arms, cocooned in my old quilt and thick comforter. He cradled me impossibly close, kissed me softly on the lips, before opening the window. And then we were flying through the rain.

We landed on the soaked earth with a soft _thud_ and we were off. I remained dry, swaddled in sheets. He ran at blindingly fast speeds, but I had never been more comfortable than when I was in Edward's arms.

Within minutes, we were in front of the Cullen's lofty, white mansion, though distorted by a curtain of rain. Peeking out from one of the homes' many lofty windows was Esme, fingers pressed up against the glass and a broad grin plastered on her beautiful face. I smiled back and waved as Edward set me down in the warm cab of the Volvo, and he joined me in the driver's seat.

He drove down the lengthy Cullen drive and onto the road, a deserted backstreet that winded amidst the trees – an unnatural clearing the forest. The distance between Edward and I probably seemed much larger than it actually was, but either way, our separation was painful. I leaned my head against his shoulder, sighing contently as our bodies seemed to melt together harmoniously. The trees before us passed in a dizzying maze, but Edward managed to see where he was going throughout. I noticed with great pleasure that the rain had lightened into a mere drizzle.

"I love you," Edward whispered.

"I love you."

We drove for what must have been close to an hour without saying a word, and I enjoyed every minute of it. There was no pressure for conversation Things were naturally easy, automatically effortless, and it was perfectly fine to be lost in our individual thoughts. Throughout this silence, though, we remained connected through small touches. His index and middle fingers walked up and down my thigh leisurely, we held hands, or reminded each other of our love with gentle kisses – as if I needed any reminding. At last, he broke the silence.

"So," He said casually, with one hand still firmly on my knee, "I have another idea."

"Oh?" I raised an eyebrow in his direction and noticed my favorite crooked grin flash across his face, teeth seeming to glow from an unseen light.

"Since the rain has stopped, there is something I would like to show you," He turned to face towards me briefly, looking for his answer. I nodded and smiled largely.

I felt the smooth pavement underneath the tires suddenly turn to dirt as he veered to the right. It was very out of character for Edward to leave his Volvo at the side of the road, but I supposed he would know if anything would happen.

Within seconds, I was out of the cab and chilled by the night air. The departure of the rain had made way for a clear sky, and countless stars glittered like gems against the blackness of night. The moon was full and a stark shade of white. I glanced at Edward to see the moon bouncing off of his skin. He was sparkling, just as he did in the sunlight. I reached to touch his exposed forearm in a vain attempt to feel the crystals hidden in his skin.

Edward re-wrapped my blankets around me and reached for my hand, before changing my mind and scooping me up into his arms. He paused for a moment and looked up at the sky, before down at me.

"It will be faster if I run," He explained with regret, before taking off once more. The moon had disappeared and it seemed as though we had been swallowed by the night. If I wasn't in Edward's arms, my preferred location, I would have been scared.

Soon enough, our journey into the blackness ended. I squinted against the blinding light we were now faced with and he chuckled quietly at my reaction.

"Edward," I gasped, once I had managed to open my eyes, "It's…beautiful."

Before us was the meadow – our meadow – but it was completely different, as though an entirely new place. It was alight with the beams of both the moon and stars above, giving the familiar place an ethereal, almost unreal glow. I felt my breath stop as I took it all in. So this was heaven.

Edward set me down gracefully at the edge of the meadow and with a small smile, left me to stand in the center of our special place. He sunk down to the tall grass, glanced at the sky, and then at me, waiting and expectant.

I walked to his side and mimicked his position, but he soon pulled me into his lap so that I was sitting between his extended legs. A small breeze blew and the icy skin caressing my face caused a shiver to run up and down my spine.

"How are you? Cold? Tired? We could go back." I could almost hear the frown in his tone.

"No, Edward," I insisted, turning and resting a hand on his cheek in what I hoped was a reassuming gesture, "I've never been better. You couldn't pay me to move." I leaned my head back against his chest and nuzzled his neck, a sigh of sheer bliss escaping my lips.

"Ah, Bella, I would never want you to move from my arms," Edward murmured in hushed tones, his eyes to the stars again.

"Good. Because I don't intend to," I said fiercely. And then, rather suddenly, I was pinned to the earth, completely speechless.

Edward hovered above me with his arms set just beyond my own, though I felt none of this weight. His hair fell in his eyes in the most endearing way as he pressed his lips to my throat, working their way up my neck and back down again until he reach my collarbone. My breathing was slightly shaky, and I had to focus on inhaling and exhaling. My hands knotted in his hair, pulling him close. Edward flipped lightly so he was below me, a task he had managed to do without breaking the kiss. As we kissed, I felt my desire to be his increase infinitely, just when I thought it could not.

I settled myself back in his arms, gazing up at the clear sky above. In our meadow we stayed for some time. All too soon, I fell asleep, just as the sun had started to ascend. But that night, my dreams were filled with hauntingly beautiful places and people so magnificent that I hardly believed them to be real.

**Author's Note: **I had a lot of fun writing this cute romantic chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. Just to be clear – at the end, Bella and Edward went no farther than kissing. As always, please rate, review, and check out my other pieces. I've got some stories in the works right now which I am absolutely in love with, so please check back, or add me to alert! I try to respond to all reviews, but I don't always have the time with midterms. But each and every comment and critique means the world to me. Thanks again!

**-LoveWillFindYou**


	4. Choosing Love

_In our meadow we stayed for some time. All too soon, I fell asleep. That night, my dreams were filled with hauntingly beautiful places and people so magnificent that I hardly believed them to be real._

The next couple of weeks passed in a dizzying blur of wedding plans. Alice was completely absorbed – she was drowning in every minute detail of the ceremony and the proceeding reception. Of course, she brought me with her so I too was struggling to stay afloat. There were always questions that needed answering, decisions to be made. Which invitations did I prefer? Roses? Or a less cliché flower? No, definitely roses. White? Pink? Perhaps red? Bride's maids' dresses? Classic tuxedos, or play with trends? Mix it up with lemon cake, or stick with the common chocolate?

But there was one part of the wedding that even Alice hadn't a clue about. I had questioned her about the honeymoon – a question she had refused to answer, claiming she didn't have one. The destination was left up to Edward, she had said, and for that, I was grateful.

During these hectic weeks, I spent almost every moment at the Cullen's, usually with Edward. We tried to discuss the wedding plans as little as possible, but it was clearly on the forefront of both of our minds.

But this time was also filled with new emotions and realizations that I had previously avoided.

One day, I was sitting in Alice's massive bedroom, watching leisurely from her bed as she argued with the florists. Even over the phone, the Cullen charm worked as she persuaded our florists into send the flowers via a faster system. Unexpectedly, someone knocked at the door.

To my surprise, it was Rosalie. We stood in silence for a moment, with her eyes fixed on dangerously tall stilettos.

"Bella, can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked quietly, twisting a strand of honey hair around her finger absently.

"Of course, Rosalie," I tried to say confidently, though not successfully. Every time I stood in the presence of the beautiful, blonde vampire, I felt my self-assurance dwindle to nothingness. But I followed Rosalie into the vast Cullen backyard curiously, wondering what it was she had to say.

Rosalie sunk into the grass and patted the earth beside her, motioning for me to join her. This was one of those rare sunny days and even with the air filled with tension, I didn't miss the glowing of her skin under the mid-afternoon sky.

"Bella," She began hesitantly as her fingers raked through the neat grass, "Please forgive me – I am struggling to articulate myself. But I just…I just needed to let you know something rather important. I feel terrible for everything I have said to you in the past, every catty remark or unjust opinion. I know this isn't the first time we have had one of these conversations, but with the wedding coming up, I felt I needed to reinstate it. I feel terrible being your bridesmaid after being so wicked to you, but I'm working on myself. You need to know, Bella, that I already consider you to be my sister. And despite what I may have said previously, I am very glad Edward found you – we all are. Alice has seen that we shall be great friends one day, and this is one vision I hope comes true."

Her words were said quietly, but sincerely. I took a moment to comprehend what she had just said before replying, "I feel the same way. Thank you for talking to me, Rosalie, it means a lot." I smiled weakly, but I felt my confidence grow with her verbal acceptance.

She grinned, though uneasily, and said, "Alice will be looking for you in a minute. You should probably go back. See you later." She rose, dusted off her summer dress, and dashed inside, disappearing behind the glass.

But I didn't get to spend all my time with the Cullens. I still spent every night at my house, thanks to Edward's virtue. I was also extremely aware that my life with Charlie – and as Bella Swan – was rapidly coming to an end. Every moment I had with Charlie was treasured and I secretly stored each second away in my mind, hoping my time with Charlie would stay preserved even when I was no longer human. However, I could not be too sad. After all, I had chosen love. Now it was time to face the consequences and leave all else behind.

I awoke one morning to find the sun shining once more, its rays spilling in and illuminating my room. My initial reaction was to look for Edward. But in his place was Charlie.

My father sat in the rocking chair of my childhood, moving back and forth and seemingly oblivious to me. In his hands was a small, pale green piece of cloth and he stroked it lightly with his thumbs. I recognized it to be my baby blanket, which we usually kept stored in the back of the linen closet. I hadn't seen it in years.

"Good morning, Dad," I said softly, peeking up at him with my head still on my pillow. I tried to hide my surprise that he was here, rather than Edward.

Charlie's head whipped around immediately, startled. As our eyes met – eyes nearly identical in shade – I noticed his were glistening and wet. My pulse quickened and my eyes widened as my mind ran through countless possibilities, each equally tragic.

"What is it, Charlie?" I asked loudly, panicking "Is everyone okay? Is it Renee? Jacob? Edward? Are _you_ okay?" My breath caught as I spoke each name of the most important people in my life.

"No, no, no, everyone is fine," Charlie said quickly. His expression turned apologetic as he realized he had scared me half to death. Just like me, Charlie wasn't one to show his emotions and I had had every reason to be terrified when he did so.

"It's nothing, Bella. Don't panic on me, please." His expression turned one of concern.

"Of course it is something, Dad! What happened?" I left my warm sheets behind as I approached Charlie. Just as I used to, I sat crossed legged at his feet. He chuckled at a memory, but his eyes were still moist.

"So what is it?" I pressed, still concerned.

"It's just me being a silly father," Charlie mumbled almost silently as he wiped his eyes, "A dad watching his only daughter about to marry." As he continued, his voice cracked with emotion and his eyes threatened to spill once more.

"Aw, Dad," I told him. I reached up to grasp his hand in mine and give it a reassuring squeeze, "I'm going to miss you so much. But you are going to be fine! You know that. And I'll be sure to leave you some numbers to great take out places, too." I felt my own eyes start to tear, but I laughed despite myself, hoping to lift the mood.

"I'm so happy for you, Bella. I know you were worried about telling me about your plans to marry. What, with your mother and I'd relationship and our views on marriage and…but I know that none of that applies to you. I've seen the way you look at him, Bella, and when he looks back at you, his love is just as strong as yours. And I've never seen love so strong," Charlie's words came out like mush. I had never heard him expose himself to this extent.

"I love you, Dad," I told him honestly, rising and wrapping my arms around his shoulders in a light hug, "And I'll miss you."

**Author's Note:** I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. While it may not have been the best and didn't include any of the romantic moments we all craved, I felt it was neccessary for Bella. She needed to work on setting things straight with Rose and have a true heart to heart, if you will, with Charlie. The next chapter is the bachelorette party - and I can promise, you won't want to miss it. More romantic moments on the way, along with drama and many surprises. Keep reading. Reviews make my day!

**-LoveWillFindYou**


	5. Author's Note

Hi everyone,

I hate doing this to everyone who has taken the time to read, review, and subscribe to this story. But before I begin, I just want to let everyone know how much all of your kind words and time really means to me. So thank you!

I have put this story on hiatus. I hate it when authors do this, but I feel I have no other option. I'm been busy with school and friends – the real world – and the times when I am on here writing for Twilight, I'm working on my story, "Jane," which has become my pride and joy here on fanifiction. Again, I want to thank everyone for reading and reassure you that this story isn't done, just gone for a bit. I didn't want to leave you all without an explanation, so there it is. Thanks!

**-LoveWillFindYou**


End file.
